Gratias Ago Romuli
by California smells funny
Summary: One of the Stocking Filler triad. Sirius defends Remus's honour, presents are exchanged, and fluff ensues. SBRL


**Gratias Ago Romuli **

_Disclaimer: Characters and settings property of J K Rowling. Alterations to previous canon plots are courtesy of me._

_A/N: This is one of the 'Stocking Filler' triad (if I get round to writing three before Christmas. But I'm off school now, so it looks hopeful). I won't say go and read the others, as they're very different pairings. _

_Warning: Slash, nothing heavy._

---

It was Christmas Eve, and Remus was returning to Gryffindor Tower having just been to the Library to return some books. He and the three other Marauders had opted to spend the holiday in school; at age 16 and 17, they didn't get homesick, and they knew they would miss each other's company if they had gone home.

He was nearly at the Tower when he noticed someone leaning against the wall several yards in front of him. He approached to find that it was Sirius, standing with one hand clamped over his nose.

He stopped. "Sirius, why have you got your hand over your face?"

"Long story," Sirius muttered darkly. A drop of blood escaped from his fingers, and Remus's eyes widened a little.

"Have you been fighting?" he demanded. "You idiot, what happened?"

"Snivellus happened," the tall boy growled.

Remus exhaled through his teeth. "Come on, we'll have to stop that nosebleed." He grabbed Sirius by the elbow and headed purposefully towards the tower. "Then you're telling me the full story. Brussels sprouts." The Fat Lady swung inwards, and the two boys stepped into the common room.

It was empty except for James, who was sitting in an armchair by the fire, and glanced up as they came in. "Hey guys. Peter's up in the dorm; he's left his wrapping till the night before as usual." Suddenly, he noticed Sirius. "Hey, what happened?"

"Snape happened, and Sirius has a nosebleed," Remus filled in.

James grinned. "Hope you won, mate. Nosebleed? Tip your head back." He tilted his head over the back of the chair to demonstrate.

"James, you're an idiot. He shouldn't have been fighting, and do you want him to choke on his own blood? Go away," Remus said helpfully. Sensing the unusual level of annoyance in his voice, James did as he said, disappearing up the boys' staircase.

Remus sat down and looked up at Sirius. "Don't tilt your head back; I'm not kidding about choking. Hold your nose just below the bone." He watched approvingly as Sirius obeyed. "That should stop it."

After a minute or two, Sirius released his nose and sniffed experimentally. "It's stopped."

"Good," Remus smiled. "Now tell me what happened."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "God, you're a prefect through and through." He flopped dramatically down on the other end of the sofa. "If you really want to know, I was defending your honour."

Remus tried to assimilate this piece of information, but gave up. "What?"

Sirius shuffled, making himself comfortable. "Okay; I was walking down near the Great Hall, and I heard that little prat talking to a bunch of Slytherins…"

"And? How does that lead on to defending my honour?"

He was presented with the best glare to ever come from the noble House of Black. "I was getting to that part. So basically he said something about you, so I –"

"Wait," Remus interrupted. "What did he say?"

Sirius shifted in his seat, looking away. "Just some stuff."

"Tell me."

"I don't want to repeat it."

"I'll hex you if you don't."

"Fine," Sirius muttered, still not looking at him. "He said that… that you were a dirty little squib who obviously cribbed everything off me, James and Peter, and that you were coming out in sympathy with the girls every month when you get kind of moody."

"…"

"And he said I'm only friends with you out of pity." Sirius turned to face him at last. "So I went for him. I didn't curse him or anything, I just hit him. I wanted to hurt him so much for saying all that stuff about you." His eyes weren't defiant, but afraid, hoping that he wouldn't get yelled at. He knew he had done the wrong thing, but he just hoped Remus would understand his reasons.

The smaller boy rubbed his temples with one hand. "I told you not to fight with him."

"I know." Sirius lowered his head.

"But I get why you did it." Remus sighed softly. "I guess I should be thankful that you did that for me."

Sirius relaxed slightly. "I did do it for you. I just hated to hear him saying all those lies about you."

Remus smiled over at him. "Thanks." A mischievous glint flashed in his hazel eyes. "You're so my bitch."

Sirius laughed. "You mean you didn't already know? You've totally got me, Moony."

This wasn't unusual banter between the two of them, but for once it struck Remus as a little odd that it never made him uncomfortable. If another guy, even James or Peter, tried this kind of joking with him, it would feel wrong. Even with a girl it wouldn't seem appropriate.

"Hey," he said suddenly. "I've got a surprise for you. I was going to give it to you tonight as well as your proper present tomorrow. It's just something small, but I think you'll like it."

Sirius raised one eyebrow, smirking. Remus threw a cushion at him. "Dirty mind! Do you want your present or not?" Done with joking, Sirius nodded with a conciliatory smile.

Remus stood up and went to fetch his bag, which was by the wall. "Rem, can you get my stuff while you're there?" Sirius asked, as usual getting someone else to do the work for him so he didn't have to get up.

Rolling his eyes, Remus returned to the sofa and dumped Sirius's bag on his lap, sitting down with his own and rummaging inside. "Ah." He pulled out a little parcel, wrapped in midnight blue paper with silver stars. He leaned towards Sirius. "Close your eyes, put out your hand." He deposited the object in Sirius's hand and waited.

Sirius slowly opened his eyes and carefully unpicked the Spellotape on the package. When he peeled back the paper, he smiled broadly as he looked at the little gift. It was a neatly crafted chocolate Beater's bat, with the Honeydukes logo on the packet. "Aw, Moony, I love it!" He beamed. "I didn't know you had this planned… but I got you something as well." He reached into a side pocket of his bag and drew out a gift bag. Then he put his schoolbag on the floor and handed the gift bag to Remus.

Gingerly, Remus put one hand into the bag; the thing inside was fluffy and squashy. Curiously, he took it out. It turned out to be a little soft toy wolf, its fur light grey and its eyes a warm yellow. "It's lovely!" He stroked one finger along its furry back.

Sirius smiled in relief. "I wasn't sure you'd like it; I didn't know if the whole… lupine thing was a bit too taboo."

"Of course not." Remus smiled back at him happily. "I love it." Still holding it in his hand, he shifted along the sofa to hug his friend.

Sirius returned the hug gladly, closing his eyes and inhaling the scent of Remus's hair. Hold on! He was smelling his hair? The last time he had done that with anyone was… Sophia… oh blast. This was going on a bit, wasn't it? Why wasn't he letting go? Why wasn't Remus letting go?

A second or two later, Remus settled back into his seat. Then he spoke to the little wolf: "Hello, Romulus." In response to Sirius's querying look, he added: "Why not Romulus? It suits him. Anyway, hey Romulus. This guy here is Sirius." He dropped his voice to a stage whisper. "Between you and me, I've got him wrapped around my little finger."

"Hey!" In mock annoyance, Sirius threw himself at the other boy, pinning him to the arm of the sofa. "Stop telling your wolf I'm your bitch!"

Remus smirked in a rather un-Remus way. "If you can prove otherwise, I will."

In answer, Sirius let his impulses do the talking, and kissed him. When he pulled back a moment later, Remus's eyebrows were halfway to his hairline as he breathed: "What was that?"

Realising what he had done, Sirius blushed madly and shot back to his end of the sofa. "Oh god, I should _really _not have done that. I'm sorry."

Remus was in utter shock. He hadn't moved, and his mind was in overdrive. He didn't know what to say. Actually, he knew what to say, just not exactly how to say it. In the end, he decided to have another 'conversation' with Romulus. He couldn't face saying this to Sirius directly. "That was pretty unexpected, wasn't it?" he said to the wolf, feeling a little stupid. "But I can see why so many girls like him." He ignored Sirius's deepening blush and kept talking. "He's pretty cute… he's really nice… Should we ask if this means he's gay, Romulus?" He turned to Sirius. "The wolf would like to know if this means you're gay."

Repressing a squeak of slight panic, Sirius battled to regain his composure, and addressed the stuffed animal. "Romulus, please tell your master that this does not necessarily make me gay, per se. However, I do think your master is rather nice too, and while I may not have gone about it the right way, I quite like him and wouldn't mind kissing him again." That said, he turned away, feeling the colour rise in his cheeks again at the thought of being so painfully honest.

Absently, Remus stroked the wolf for a moment or two, before placing it carefully on the coffee table and facing Sirius's back. "Look at me."

"Must I?" Sirius asked, his voice muffled by embarrassment. But at length, he turned around and forced himself to look at Remus. "Okay, I'm looking."

"Were you being honest just then?" Remus asked, his words barely audible.

Sirius nodded, swallowing hard. "I should go."

"No, wait." Remus reached out a hand to stop him. "I never said I didn't like any of what you said, did I?"

Sirius smiled shyly. "Do you mean…?" He shuffled a shade closer.

Remus did the same, until they were just inches apart. At the same time, they reached out their hands and laced their fingers together. "I guess I always wondered why all those inappropriate jokes felt right with you making them," Remus smiled. "I wasn't kidding, by the way; I do think you're pretty cute."

"Thanks," Sirius said. "Likewise."

"What, you think you're cute as well?" Remus asked swiftly, smirking.

"Hey!" Sirius swatted him indignantly round the head. "I mean I think _you're _cute, fluffhead."

Remus shook his head. "I've got you getting all flustered. I told you I had you."

"Not any more," Sirius told him firmly. "_This _is _my _talent." He closed the last few inches between them and kissed Remus again.

This time he was forced to admit that Sirius was right; when the dark-haired boy deepened the kiss, it was all that Remus could do to hold his own, let alone gain any control. Seconds in, he placed his hands on Sirius's shoulders and pushed him back for a moment to tell him: "I don't know what you've been told before, but try taking it a bit easier, okay?"

To his surprise, Sirius murmured: "Okay," before returning to the task at hand, slipping his tongue inside Remus's mouth again, but kissing more gently than before, wrapping his arms slowly around Remus's waist to hold him.

At last they drew apart. Sirius licked his bottom lip, smiling dangerously. "Merry Christmas, Moony."

---

_A/N: Yay! This is the last of the Stocking Fillers, and definitely my favourite. The others are an HPDM called Mistletoe Blackmail and a GWHG called Fairytale of London. Please review this fic, or I might abandon Remus/Sirius and go running back to Harry/Draco. (Not likely, I love this pairing; it's my new favourite.) Thanks, and merry Christmas to all!_


End file.
